Cita
by Fariken
Summary: Y las velas ya estaban por consumirse completamente...


Ni K-on ni los personajes usados me pertenecen ;)

* * *

**Cita**

Capítulo único

_Mio/Ritsu (Mitsu)_

_

* * *

_

Un blanco mantel adornando la mesa de madera de roble.

Prendió las 3 velas blancas, que con su tenue luz alumbraron y le dieron una atmósfera romántica al comedor.

Cuánto la amaba.

Tomó el vino y lo dejó al centro de la mesa junto a dos copas y a dos platos vacíos.

Luego de revisar que todo estaba en su sitio, sonrió satisfecha y corrió hacia el baño.

Tomó el rímel negro y se dio una pasadita en las pestaña.

Se peinó un par de veces su largo pelo negro sedoso y finalizó con un lápiz labial rosado pálido. Quería verse lo más natural posible maquillada.

Y sonrió embobada con el recuerdo de ella.

Sí. Cuánto la amaba.

No esperaba la hora en que su novia llegara a su casa. ¿Cuántas veces miró su reloj de mano? Incontables veces.

Cuando el reloj colgado en la pared del comedor tocó las ocho de la tarde, hora acordada, su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho con el nerviosismo y la alegría.

Parecía.

Pero Ritsu no llegó.

Ocho.

Ocho un cuarto.

Ocho y media.

Las velas se consumían.

Media hora y 8 llamadas perdidas.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Se habrá quedado dormida?... ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?

Mio tembló con sólo pensar lo último.

Cuando dieron las nueve, Mio estaba demasiado nerviosa y triste como para poder quedarse quieta en la silla que estuvo sentada durante una hora.

Caminó por toda su casa. Se tiraba el pelo preocupada. Se pasaba la mano por la cara. Llamó muchas veces a Ritsu. Terminó de nuevo sentada en la silla, en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, con el codo en el mantel y su mano en su frente, sosteniendo su cabeza.

No podía ser.

¿Ritsu la había plantado?

-"Idiota"- Masculló la veinteañera. Al final, prefería pensar que fue plantada, que imaginar que le había ocurrido algo a Ritsu.

Y esperó.

Esperó incansablemente.

Pobre de ella. Mio no sabía que su espera sería eterna.

Las velas se seguían consumiendo.

Porque no sabía. Ella no sabía que a muchas cuadras alejadas de su casa estaba Ristu.

Sí, ahí estaba.

Tirada en el concreto de la calle boca abajo.

Rodeada por decenas de gente.

Con sus ojos cerrados.

Sus ojos miel… ojos que no volvería abrir. Ojos que nunca más se encontrarían con los grises de la bajista.

Su cara ensangrentada.

A su lado un auto volcado.

"¡Qué accidente!" Gritaban algunos. "Mira, sólo es una jovencita… que pena" Lamentaba una anciana. "¿Cómo la atropellaron?" Preguntó uno. "No lo sé… yo llegue cuando ya ocurrió"

-"¡Dónde se supone que viene la ambulancia! ¡Maldición!"- Gritó un hombre.

Y las velas ya estaban por consumirse completamente.

Ahora Mio lloraba.

Y Ritsu…

Su cuerpo sin vida seguía en el pavimento.

No. Eso no debía haber ocurrido.

Si Ritsu hubiese mirado a ambos lados. Si hubiese caminado por las calles con más precaución. Si no hubiese pensado en Mio durante todo el trayecto…

Ahora estaría en casa de Mio cenando, a la luz de las velas.

Quizás ya le habría dicho a Mio que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Quizás… quizás ya se habría arrodillado y habría sonreído al ver la cara de impresión de Mio cuando le mostrara el anillo, tan blanco y brillante como la luna, anillo que reposaba en un pequeño y simpático genero color rojo en la cajita negra.

Cajita negra que en ese momento estaba en el agarre de la mano de Ritsu. La baterista la había tenido en su mano mientras caminaba.

Pensó todo el rato en cómo declarársele. En cómo decirle "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?", había tantas formas de decirlo.

En tanto pensamiento fue cuando ocurrió la tragedia.

Las velas terminaron de consumirse.

Mio estaba con sus manos unidas en la mesa y su rostro apoyado en ellas.

En la llamada numero 20, cuando sonó el buzón de voz del celular de Ritsu, Mio estaba a punto de gritar.

Pero su verdadera desesperación comenzó cuando escuchó la ambulancia pasar junto a su casa.

¡Cómo no asustarse! ¡En momentos así piensas cualquier cosa!

Tomó su abrigo, un par de monedas y salió de su casa con mucha, mucha desesperación.

¡Qué lástima por Ritsu!

Pero más lástima por Mio.

La bajista aún no sabía nada.

Aún no sabía que el amor de su vida, con quién se casaría, había fallecido.

Había muerto la persona que más amo. La persona con quien compartió su vida. Había muerto la persona a quién le abrió su corazón.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola nuevamente xD :B Quisé subir otro Fic de K-on, aunque uno más dramático ._. Ni idea cómo nació xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Al menos yo no quedé conforme xDD... Comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidas :D

¡Saludos!

EDIT: Jaja xD lo del summary es cierto xD lo cambiare :D, gracias por comentar ^^ me hace feliz :P


End file.
